Touch screen panels are common user interfaces in which a user interfaces with a device that includes or is otherwise coupled to a touch screen panel by selectively contacting different locations on the touch screen panel. A controller determines the location where the user contacted the touch screen panel, and outputs information indicative of the contact location on the touch screen panel. The device performs one or more functions based on the information indicative of the contact location on the touch screen panel.